russelfandomcom-20200213-history
RPN 9 presents Kelly dela Cruz as your newest VJ primetime girl
February 2, 2018 Kelly dela Cruz (in photo) is now an RPN VJ, replacing Angelica Yap. RPN 9 is proud to introduce TV’s most fun, fashionable and smart new primetime girl Kelly dela Cruz who came into the spotlight as RPN's newest VJ beginning February 5. Already very visible as the people who introduce you to the upcoming episodes of such RPN primetime favorites as The X-Files, The Amazing Race, Survivor and MacGyver, this talented, multifaceted foursome also embody a lot of the traits that the Kasama network sees in its loyal viewers. Kelly dela Cruz or Kelly Gwayne Dela Cruz in real life, is a young actress, model and dancer came from the role as Aira in the former daytime hit teleserye Be Careful with My Heart on ABS-CBN, is now the latest addition to the roster of talents of RPN 9 as her VJ primetime girl. “I like acting, it’s what I want to do with my life, but I really appreciate that RPN 9 is opening a brand new generation for newcomers like us,” says 21 year old Kelly. “Specially since I signed on to the network, and now, I really enjoy it.” “That's why RPN 9, which I consider the classiest network on TV, more than just any other network’s shows. It’s original, it’s innovation and it’s always interesting.” In the past, from the late 90s to the early 2000s, RPN 9 was the original Philippine home network of the cream of the crop among the English language television programs from the U.S., featuring some of the top-rated Hollywood TV series like MacGyver, Felicity and The Practice, and some of the most awarded TV hits like Ally McBeal, NYPD Blue, Dharma and Greg and The X-Files, which became popular to the Filipino TV viewers. She has good reason to savor this brand new project of hers. Being the premiere TV network, RPN 9 is home to the hit international TV series like Survivor and one of the best American groundbreaking series MacGyver. The TV station often referred to as the "Kasama" network is also known for producing the top-rating and award-winning shows such as Kasama Break the Bank which became the daily game show starting February 5, Boses Tinig Pinoy and the weekend games of the Metropolitan Basketball Association (MBA). And because of its friendly content, RPN 9 is strongest in maintaining the same target demographic of young, and ABC viewership and positioning at the 20-29 age demographic and appeals to a core audience composed of 15-35 year-old viewers. It is also ranked fourth as the channel of choice of ABC1 audiences. Given the reach and influence of RPN 9, how does Kelly feel about being an official Kasama? "I really, really want to be a VJ kaya I love RPN for giving me the opportunity. It's my new home. "That's why I signed the contract with RPN. I trust them completely." RPN became known for its "Fresh from the U.S." campaign as part of the network's weeknight programming to target the millennials, which is set to launch on February 5 by offering the “hottest and latest” shows and episodes just days after they air in the U.S. This means RPN airs episodes of the popular American TV series after its initial U.S. airing. Among the new programs that includes Riverdale, NCIS, America's Next Top Model (cycle 24), Grey's Anatomy and Crazy Ex-Girlfriend to complement the fans of the top-rate primetime favorites like The X-Files, The Amazing Race 30, Survivor: Heroes vs. Healers vs. Hustlers, Hell's Kitchen and MacGyver. As for Kelly, she started to host the romantic drama anthology show Wattpad Presents, which will premiere on February 10 and airs every Saturday at 8:30 p.m., which shows a new set of exciting hearwarming love stories that will feature more popular titles and authors from various genres to be topbilled by this generation’s most promising and talented stars. This anthology is a VJ and according to her, she also have her spiels. ''Wattpad Presents'' stars (RPN, the official TV partner of Wattpad in the Philippines) :Vivoree Esclito and CK Kieron :Patricia Gayod (born in January 5, 2000) and Jimboy Martin :Jacob Raymundo :Faith da Silva and Elyson de Dios :Kokoy De Santos :Akira Morishita Story :February 2018 :As Told By Nerdy (starring Miles Ocampo and Kristofer Martin) (February 10) :Practicing My First Real Kiss (starring Vivoree Esclito and CK Kieron) (February 17) :101 Days of Heartbreak (starring Jacob Raymundo and Anne Tenorio) (February 24) :March 2018 :Ms. Brokenhearted Meets Mr. Nice Guy (starring Kisses Delavin and Tony Labrusca) (March 3) :He's Dating the Ice Princess (starring Melizza Jimenez and Bruno Gabriel) (March 10) :The Despicable Guy (starring Kelley Day and Alec Dungo) (March 17) :Forever: A Part Of Me (starring Arvic Tan and Ashley Ortega) (March 24) :April 2018 :A Hundred Days with You (starring Donny Pangilinan and Melizza Jimenez) ((April 7) :Dating Alys Perez (starring Nikka Javier, Christian Samson and Roy Requejo) (April 14) :The Break-Up Planner (starring Maureen Wroblewitz and Manolo Pedrosa) (April 21) :Make It Real (starring Ethan Salvador and Ana de Leon) (April 28) :May 2018 :A Damn Good Kisser (starring McCoy de Leon and Elisse Joson) (May 5) :Seducing Drake Palma (starring Jairus Aquino and Nichole Ramos) (May 12) :Perfect Haters (Part 1) (starring Kisses Delavin and Kristofer Martin) (May 19) :Perfect Haters (Part 2) (starring Kisses Delavin and Kristofer Martin) (May 26) :June 2018 :My High School Life (starring Zonia Mejia and John Bermundo) (June 2) :Campus Nerd to Campus Princess (starring Taki Saito and Yong Muhajil, with Alicia Lacap, Mika Salamanca, Rafa Florentino and Patricia Gayod) (June 9) :Montello High: School of Gangsters (starring Markus Paterson and Heaven Peralejo) (June 16) :Clash of The Campus Royalties (starring Sharlene San Pedro and Nash Aguas) (June 23) :Famous Meets Bad Girl (starring Tony Labrusca and Maris Racal) (June 30) :July 2018 :Secretly Married (starring Donny Pangilinan and Kisses Delavin) (July 7) :Falling for the Opposite (starring Mary Joy Apostol and Roy Requejo) (July 14) :The Four Bad Boys and Me (starring Loisa Andalio, Jerome Ponce, Ronnie Alonte, Jay Arcilla and Anjo Damiles) (July 21) :His Promise: Accidentally Accidentally in Love with a Gangster Book 2 (starring Jairus Aquino and Nichole Ramos) (July 28) :August 2018 :Remember My First Real Kiss (starring Vivoree Esclito and Jay Arcilla) (August 4) :Never Been Your Fangirl (starring Maris Racal and Jomari Angeles) (August 11) :Dama: The Princess Bitch (starring Patricia Gayod and Jimboy Martin) (August 18) :Bad Girl for A Girlfriend (starring Arvic Tan and Kelley Day) (August 25) :September 2018 :Moving Into My Ex's House (starring Mikylla Ramirez and Ruru Madrid) (September 1) :Unwated Fairytale (starring Taki Saito and Jairus Aquino) (September 8) :Must Hate The Playboy (starring Melizza Jimenez and Bruno Gabriel) (September 15) :Boyfriend Corp. (Part 1) (starring Vitto Marquez and Melizza Jimenez) (September 22) :Boyfriend Corp. (Part 2) (starring Vitto Marquez and Melizza Jimenez) (September 29) :October 2018 :Prince with Benefits (starring McCoy de Leon and Heaven Peralejo) (October 6) :Realize (starring Faith da Silva and Elyson de Dios) (October 13) :The Way It Was Before (starring Ethan Salvador and Ashley Ortega) (October 20) :I'm In Love In The Famous Gangster (starring Nash Aguas and Sharlene San Pedro) (October 27) :November 2018 :My Boss is a Freak (starring Miles Ocampo and Zeus Collins) (November 3) :The Nerdy Rebound Girl (starring Rojean delos Reyes and Christian Samson) (November 10) :23:11 (starring Jefferlyn Serrano and Tony Labrusca) (November 17) :Fix Me (starring Aubrey Caraan and Arvic Tan) (November 24) :December 2018 :My Wattpad Love (starring Nikka Javier and Kristofer Martin) (December 1) :Unwated Fairytale 2 (starring Taki Saito and Jay Arcilla) (December 8) :The Encounter with a Beauty Queen (starring Kelley Day and Alec Dungo) (December 15) :Must Love The Playboy (starring Melizza Jimenez and Bruno Gabriel) (December 22) :A Place in Time (starring Karen Reyes and Roy Requejo) (December 29) :January 2019 :(January 5) :(January 12) :(January 19) :More Than Just A Bet (starring Ethan Salvador and Ana de Leon) (January 26) :February 2019 :(February 2) :(February 9) :(February 16) :(February 23) :Love story: :Finding Cinderella :The Boy Next Door :Never Been Your Fangirl :Playboy's Baby :The Perfect Girl :A Forever with Them :Deal Breaker :The Bachelor :The Boy Next Door :Every Beast Needs a Beauty :Colliding with Fate :The Heartbroken Heartbreaker :His Personal Slave :Aim to Know You :The Girl He Never Noticed :Good Girl Gone Bad :Like Yesterday :Lana's List :A and D :His Personal Wife :The Trouble with the Rule :Unlucky Cupid :The Good Girl's Revenge :Revenge in Miss Piggy :The King of Jerks :My Greatest Downfall :The Transient Wife :A Thousand Years :Sir, You're Mine :My Kuya's Assistant :My Geek Girlfriend